Reindeer and a bonfire
by Loveforthestory
Summary: Charlie is on her way home,Christmas Eve is only hours away, the war over and everybody, including Monroe,has come back to Willoughby. She finds Miles arguing with Bass and Aaron, arguing over how to build a bonfire. The bonfire will be for Christmas Eve, and it is where things change between her and Bass. For good. Naughty and Nice, an all Charloe gift exchange Christmas story!
1. Chapter 1

_**So, this is my story for the **__**Charloe Christmas Fan Fic Gift Exchange. And I got to write it for...ThreeMagpies! It has been an honour to write this for you and it is my wish you like it. To you, and to all of you kind Charloe fans and writers I say: Merry Christmas!**_

_**This story starts just before Christmas Eve, the war against the patriot has just ended. It is a story about remembering, Christmas, something naughty and nice and of course, lots of Charlie and Bass. It is a story about where one road can lead you and it all starts at a bonfire.**_

_**Today, I have Part one for you: this story started as a one shot but then I quickly reached 7000 words, and it was just too long for one sitting. The two parts are two pieces of the story, each with their own kind of ending. Part two will be published real soon!**_

_**Love from Love**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reindeer and a bonfire, Part One<strong>_

* * *

><p>When she was almost home she recognised the contours of her uncle, Aaron, Connor and yes<em>, there he was in all his glory,<em> Monroe, in the front garden of the big house she was currently calling her home as well. She was living with Miles and her mother, and it had been not exactly ideal, but for now it had to do.

It was only hours before Christmas eve when Charlie was on her way home. The war against the Patriots was over. The battle had been long and hard before there had been victory. They had all returned to Willoughby again after summer. Texas, the land but most of all the people, was recovering from deep wounds.

Charlie had fought together with her Uncle and Monroe. When they all got on the road to go home, Monroe had joined them. A very moody Monroe had joined him, but he was here. But what surprised her the most was how much she not hated and actually liked seeing him again. Of course, there was no way she would ever let him know that.

After what he had done for them with President Davis that one day, and all the things he had done for her, there was no more denying the good he had done. There was no more denying that Sebastian Monroe, was not the man she thought he would be. It had been her conclusion after a long hard road through it all.

And when the town tried to restart after the war, Charlie tried to rebuild her life. For now, they had just settled down.

Summer had moved into a cool autumn. The leaves had turned into gold and orange and somehow time flew by. And now, Christmas was almost here. The main street was decorated with modest decorations. Christmas. I had been a long time ago since Christmas had meant something good. And now, it was only hours away.

She could not help but frown and walked a little bit faster towards them. The fact that Aaron was there with _team Monroe_ and Miles made her curious and determined to find out what was going on.

Both Miles and Aaron were arguing with Monroe, when they stood in front of a large pile of unorganized wood.

Charlie crossed her arms in front of her while she raised an eyebrow at the men. They had not even heard her coming.

'_You guys need some help?'_ A mocking tone in her voice finally got their attention, four sets of eyes turned her way, when one set of deep blue's were particularly intense.

'_We are fine kid, just deciding how to build this fire without burning the whole town down to the ground.' _Miles said drily.

'_Fire?' _Charlie sounded confused. She watched the men in front of her.

Connor was doing a terrible job at hiding his amusement at Miles words. _'Your uncle and my dad are having some kind of difficulties on agreeing how to do this,' _he said, smirking at her.

Charlie moved her eyes from Connor to the other Monroe. She watched Monroe for a moment and she smiled at herself. He could be such a seven year old, pouting and growling at how much he hated it here, but yet somehow, he was always around.

He almost had her believe the whole I _fucking hate being here in this town. _She knew the truth. He didn't. Not as much as he all wanted to make them believe that. She was sure he did not have to be here at this moment, but still he was. Look at that.

'_Stay Puft over here had the great idea to have a bonfire tonight,' i_t was Monroe's low voice, while he gestured towards Aaron, his eyes on her a little bit longer than they had to be.

'_Really, you dick? After all this time it is still Stay puft?' _Aaron sounded pissed.

'_Ignore him Aaron, he is just that pretty mean kid on the school yard, you know the one who thinks he has all the cool toys.' _Charlie said, her eyes turning to Monroe with a grin.

Bass let out a smirk and a huff of air when he looked at her, amusement in his eyes.

'_You think I am pretty, Charlotte?' _His voice smug, adding some extra smugness to the word _Charlotte_. Hell, he did not think it was possible to get tired off messing with her. Ever. Charlie walking over and interrupting them was the best damn thing that happened to him this morning.

'_Very pretty, Monroe,' _she snapped back, trying to hide her irritation. God, she still hated it when he called her that. Asshole. She shot him her best deadly grin.

'_All right, all right, now we have agreed on Bass' his prettiness,_ ' Miles said with his usual sarcasm, '_let's focus on this thing, shall we?' _He looked at the pile of wood again and let out a sigh, _'Hell, I need a drink.'_

'_Good idea, brother.' _ Bass added.

'_Shut up you moron.' _Miles shot back at him.

When Charlie walked towards the porch, she tried to ignore Monroe's gaze.

Aaron walked over to Charlie who looked unsure, as he tried to convince here to stop by, C_come on Charlie, it is Christmas eve.' 'Bonfire, 8 o clock tonight. You are coming right, kiddo.?'_

'_Oh yes she is,' _Miles barked behind her,_ 'if I have to build this stupid thing, SHE is coming.'_

* * *

><p>Charlie had to admit that the guys had built a pretty good bonfire, and both Miles and Bass were looking very pleased at the end result, a bottle in their hands when Charlie finally walked outside to join them.<p>

'_Hey kid,'_ Miles greeted her, _'like this bonfire thing?' _

'_I am in complete awe of your skills,'_ she said, mocking them both.

'_Hell yeah, we did a good job, brother,'_ Monroe slammed Miles on his shoulder.

Charlie shook her head and laughed at the childish pride in both the Generals eyes.

Before she moved on to greet the others, Bass raised his bottle towards her in a kind of mock toast, but with an disturbing almost real smile around his eyes that confused her. She hated to sound like Miles, but she needed a drink.

There was a large table set up close to the porch of the house and it was quickly being filled by all kinds of amazingly good food. Priscilla had actually made a Turkey big enough to feed the whole village. There was cake, cookies in the form of little stars and trees that reminded Charlie of home and Christmases from a long time ago. More and more food was added when more of their friends and family gathered around the fire.

Her grandfather joined them, just as Connor with his new date or girlfriend or whatever she was. Since the two generals around her had the social skills of the turkey laying on the table before her, Charlie walked over to introduce herself. Connor had eventually made his way back, realising that building a Republic with Neville was not the best of his ideas. It had been hard, but he was working on something new with his father. Charlie had misjudged the girl dangling at his arm. She was not too bad when she started talking to them for a while.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. _'Hey kiddo, Merry Christmas,_' Aaron said while he handed her a plate full of food.

'_You think I can eat all that, Aaron?'_

'_Oh please, who are you kidding? You eat just as much as Miles.'_ Charlie smiled at him, when she took a first bite. It was actually pretty good. And Aaron was not lying. She liked her food.

'_Maybe this was kind of a great idea, Aaron.'_ She had to admit. Aaron smiled back at her. '_Finally, somebody acknowledging my great idea.' _

Before the blackout, Aaron had been known for his great Christmas parties. He had loved giving them and this was his idea of bringing back that tradition. After all the impossible mess of last year, they all could use something good. Something fun.

'_Merry Christmas, Aaron and thank you,_' Charlie said, light in her blue eyes.

'_For the food? You really don't...'_

'_Not for the food Aaron, for everything._' Charlie said, in a softer tone, her words meant for only the two of them.

Of course, Aaron tried to make a joke out it, but before he could Charlie hugged him quickly.

'_Apparently we are doing the hug thing now,_' Aaron said, but with warmth in his voice, when he held on to that one stubborn but oh so strong girl. He had basically seen her grow up and know what she had gone through. To see her smile, open up, it meant everything to him.

The fire was burning with warm flames, and it was a clear night. The air around them was filled by the scent of winter air, the fire and food. The porch of the house had been decorated with little lanterns and candles, and there were lights everywhere. The food had been gone within hours, and Charlie felt more stuffed than she had felt in a very long time.

She was sitting on a tree trunk close to the fire, the cold and brisk night air around them when a large group had gathered around the fire. She was sitting close to Miles and Bass was sitting not too far away from her on her left. His face was different, the harsh lines more relaxed.

She did not know who started this new story, but she was quickly wishing she could disappear for a moment. Aaron and her grandfather had been arguing on the lines of some almost forgotten Christmas song and when they had mentioned the reindeer from a song, Miles was just not able to keep his mouth shut anymore.

'_You know, kid,' _he paused to take a drink from the bottle in his hands_, 'I believe you asked Santa for a reindeer once?' _Miles teased her, in between two gulps from his whiskey.

Rachel smiled at Charlie. _'Yes she did, you wanted a reindeer for Christmas. You asked for your very own reindeer, honey.'_

'_Oh Jesus...' _Charlie mumbled. She remembered now. When other girls had wanted a doll or something with sparkles and glitters, she had wanted just one thing. She had heard the stories and after seeing a movie she had known for sure what her Christmas wish would be. A reindeer. A flying real reindeer.

She asked herself if things could get any worse.

When Bass was smiling at her, his stupid grin plastered all over his stupid face, she knew they could. And would.

She felt how her cheeks got warmer, and was even more grateful now for the fire that already warmed her face.

'_I finally took you to see some reindeer close to the park one afternoon,' _Miles continued_, 'of course we hardly got you home after seeing them.'_

Charlie frowned. She started to remember_. Deep green_ _Christmas Trees around her with lights and ornaments, trees that seemed so big they could touch the sky, a square, large never-ending buildings around her, the cold air on her ski_n, and there they were..._the reindeer_.

'_We?'_ she asked, not being able to remember who was with her that afternoon.

'_Yeah, we. Me,'_ Miles paused for a moment before he pointed to his left, _'Me and that moron.'_

Charlie's mouth fell open when she followed Miles hand. She looked straight in the face of Monroe. Only this time he was not grinning, he was actually smiling that stupid really good smile she saw for the very first time.

Bass looked at Charlie, realising already where Miles would take this story. When Charlie finally realised he had been there she first opened her mouth in absolute surprise. He could not help but smile at her.

He remembered a five year old Charlie who had been talking nonstop of the reindeer since she had met both him and Miles one cold afternoon at the front door, a Charlie who had dragged him with her and Miles all the way to the small park, when Miles had told her there had been reindeer over there.

Real reindeer.

She had loved every damn minute of it, her big blue eyes filled with delight. He knew his brother, if those damn animals had been for sale, Miles would have bought her one.

But most of all, he remembered her trusting eyes and a small hand that had grabbed his when she had started to name all the reindeer on the square.

'_Bass look...' _while she had pointed her little finger at the small reindeer in front of her, _'that's Prancer, Thunder, Blixer, Vixen and..._' She _almost_ got them right, all of them.

He had kneeled down beside her, while she had watched the reindeer and then him, with a glint of bright light in her blue eyes. Of course when she had seen Santa, some almost drunk fat guy in a bad suit, she had moved closer to him and he had lifted her in his arm, earning him bright giggles from her.

Charlie was not sure if she was about to fall of the tree trunk she was sitting on, when she remembered a guy that hat to be Santa, and the shyness she had felt when that guy had walked over. Sebastian Monroe had been there, with her, looking at _reindeer._ _Oh jezus. Again._

It was also that same Sebastian Monroe who quickly started another story.

Bass saw the realisation hit Charlie, but he also felt Miles had messed with her enough.

'_Hey Miles, remember that Christmas when we were so drunk and we picked up those chicks in those little Maria Carrey red dresses?'_

After a couple of minutes Charlie had the courage to look at Monroe again. Their eyes met in a natural flow that belonged to them. So he had been there. She was not sure if she had remembered him before. _But Bass, no wait, Monroe, had been there before, before everything changed for good._ The lightness of her memory of him threw her off balance.

After a while, Bass got up to help Miles carry more drinks out of the house to the bonfire. When he came back he stood very close behind her all of sudden, so close her shoulder made contact with his leg. He was dangling a plate of with a piece of pie on it before her.

'_Last piece, saved it for you back there in the kitchen.'_ His tone low, his words resonating in her chest.

She reached for the piece of pie. He was already on his way when she stopped him.

'_Hey, thanks.'_

He turned around, a hint of amused surprise in his eyes. '_Anytime Charlie.' _

He knew he was taking a hell of a risk, taking out that pie for her. When he had grabbed that piece for her, Miles had told him he was a greedy asshole for taking that last piece for himself. He had just grinned at his brother and when Miles went to the right when they had walked off the porch steps, he had taken a left for Charlie.

Charlie had not looked at him whit her best go to hell look _and _she had thanked him. _Holy hell._

Then he moved on, walking over to Connor, patting his kid on the shoulder and talking to him with a grin.

People were laughing, sharing food, memories drinks and bottles. Charlie started to love every minute of it.

* * *

><p>Somehow, without even noticing it, it had been just him and her and the smaller bonfire at the end of the night. It was late, although Charlie did not know how late. She had said goodbye to her family and friends, and now it was a Christmas night with quiet and stars above her head. The table had been cleared and Miles and her mother had disappeared inside a while ago.<p>

The last candles were burning in the lantern on the porch beside her. The air and the town around them was quiet, even more than normal, and although she had not looked forward to this Christmas Eve, it had been and still was a good night. The silence in the air was a different one than normal, and she loved the energy.

This bonfire, now it was smaller, reminded her of another one, many months ago. Instead of Christmas eve and her mind filled with warmth and a night of good company, her stomach filled with dinner and that one piece of pie he brought her, her body had been filled with drugs.

Monroe, because that was what he had been to her, _Monroe, and only Monroe,_ had been sitting across from her when she had slowly woken up somewhere outside Potssboro.

His words that he had spoken to her then, were lingering around the dancing flames in front of her. _At least for now, we all are on the same side. _They had been so close, their bodies touching, his hands around her upper arms. Monroe had given her no other choice than to return with him.

The patriot threat had been still building, and she had no idea then, in how many ways everything ahead would change her complete life, her complete outlook on things. How this past year would change the way she looked at _him._

Bass held a bottle in his hand, one of his boots rested on the step under her, while he stood before her.

'_Remember,'_ she hesitated, tilting her head backwards so she could find his eyes, Bass was looking at her with a frown on his face, _'remember when you told me that for the time being we were all on the same side?' _

He nodded. _Hell_, of course he remembered. He had sat next to her for a full day, and when Charlie had finally woken up, her thank you for saving her life had been another attempt on his. Stubborn as hell this infuriating woman.

She had been _his_ little Vixen right then and there.

His exploring and intense eyes were fully fixed on her. Charlie felt the intensity running through her. This was hard, showing him a piece of herself, revealing something of what she was hoping for.

'_I was hoping, now the war is over, that we still could be on that same side.' _Her voice was soft, and her eyes were serious.

Bass felt how his throat closed up, while he fidgeted with the bottle in his hands.

There was silence, and Charlie started to feel her heartbeat in her chest.

Finally, he started to move and sat down next to her, his boots firmly planted a couple of steps lower. There was a small movement of his lips, almost a grin.

'_I think we could do that, Charlie.' _He never ever fucking told her, but looking back, he had always been on her side. He had never left hers, even when she did not wanted him there.

'_Good.'_ Charlie said, answering his grin with a small smile.

A small but true honest smile, the light of the fire dancing in her eyes. _Fuck, she was beautiful._

'_Good.'_ His tone so low, she barely heard him.

That was not the only reason Charlie almost did not catch what he said. His eyes, his look. She had not seen that look since that high school when she had locked eyes with him in a way that broke something lose with her. An then there had been the moment at the train, when they, for the first time in months, had locked eyes again in the way that belonged to them.

The intensity of their eyes locked together matched the heat of the fire.

'_It was you, right?'_ Bass asked her, when Charlie already knew somehow what was coming next, _'You asked your mom to save my ass from that execution.'_

Charlie nodded_. 'It was me.'_ They had never talked about it, and Bass finally found some courage to ask her.

'_Why Charlie, after everything I did, I...' _He was at a loss for words for a moment, something that did not the fuck happen. But with her, with Charlie, there always seemed to be a set of rules on their own.

Charlie had thought about that one question a lot. She told her mother it was because she needed him in their fight. He had saved her life. But there was more.

'_You saved my life that night in that bar, '_ she started, her eyes on him, her voice slow and serious, _ 'and on the road back here, I started to realise that maybe you were right. That I did not know you.'_

Bass felt a lump the size of Texas forming in his throat, while her words reached him, almost fucking killing him slowly on that porch. And then, he saw her face again, Charlie standing there in front of those two wooden doors, where death would be waiting for him. He had never expected her there. And the look on her face, there had been so much in her deep eyes.

'_So, you were not there in front of that court house to make sure I would really go to hell that night?' _

This time, Charlie felt emotions she had pushed away, deep in some corner of her mind and heart, swirling through her chest.

'_No, no I wasn't.' _

They both wanted to ask more, to say more, but they both were not sure what to say next.

Bass reached out his hand, holding the bottle right in front of her. Charlie took it, and took another swig. He looked at her, while she put the bottle to her lips. He rarely saw her drink, but apparently tonight, she allowed herself to have some fun. He liked this part of her.

'_You do like your whiskey, don't you.' _

Charlie raised an eyebrow at him. _'Mini Miles, right?'_

He looked straight forward, nodding his head, grinning at her smartass remark.

' _Connor told you about that huh?'_

'_Yes he did,'_ she grinned at him, taking on more drink from the bottle before she gave it back to him, _'And since Miles is freaking awesome, I think it is the nicest thing you have ever said to me, Monroe.'_

This time, Bass did not just grin, but actually laughed at her. His face turning into a real bright smile, while he almost choked on his whiskey.

It was far past midnight, when Charlie yawned behind her hand. She had gotten Monroe to a place where he was the kind of drunk where he would willingly share some stories of Miles. The good embarrassing ones where she could mess around with her Uncle with as sweet revenge for Miles his reindeer story. It was always good to have a couple of those stories as a back up when needed, she figured.

There had been silence too, when pale stars above them had kept them company, but a comfortable one.

Somehow things came to a full circle tonight. She had come back with Monroe, long weeks on the road with him between Vegas and Willoughby behind them and they had fought the Patriots. Together.

And somehow, here they were again on a Christmas eve, around another fire. They were both not the same anymore, each in their own ways, and although he could still be a smug asshole, he had become so much more. For her. And on this silent night, Christmas morning on its way, she was finally able to admit that to herself.

This year had costs her a lot. She had not been sure if she would ever feel like this again. Because she felt warm, and not just from the fire. She felt warm in every possible meaning of that world.

'_You okay?'_ Bass pulled her out of her thoughts, seeing how she went to another place for a moment.

'_Yeah, I think I actually am. I had a good night._'

He bumped into her shoulder with his own in a playful way.

'_I'm glad, Charlie.'_ He really fucking was. This girl had been through hell and back, she deserved this.

She slowly got up from the steps she was sitting on.

'_Taking first watch?_' Charlie asked. Being within town walls meant no more first watches, but she could not resist. It had been their ritual for so long ago, and the both of them alone reminded her of that.

'_Guess I am,' _Bass answered her, not taking his eyes away from did not miss the gentle tone in his words. The open look on his face.

He had gotten up from the porch steps as well, and was leaning into the banister of the wooden porch.

Charlie knew him well enough by now, that he would sit and stare in the fire when she would walk away. She had seen him do it so many times before now. It was kind of his thing.

Charlie already had her hand on the doorknob. It was not logical. But she did it anyway. She turned around and walked over to him. Standing so close to him all of a sudden that she could take him in. Whiskey, the fire, his leather jacket, _him_. She could read the confusion in his eyes.

She reached out and placed her fingers softly on the scruff of his beard. And then she leaned in and kissed him softly on his cheek, almost touching his upper lip.

'_Merry Christmas, Bass.' _

Bass let out a sharp breath, frozen in its place. _Bass._ He finally heard his own name coming from her lips while his mind was yelling at him that Charlie Matheson had just touched him, kissed him. _What the hell._

Charlie could feel him freeze, and just stood there for a moment, the night air around them on that silent porch.

When he finally spoke again, his voice was hoarse.

'_Merry Christmas, Charlie.' _He slowly put his hand over her shoulder, his fingers touching the base of her neck and Charlie let out a small sigh when she felt the strength and warmth of his hand on her.

Slowly Charlie let go of him. She felt Bass fingers one more time gliding over her upper arm before he let go. And when she was close the door again, she looked back, and met his eyes , a soft warmth in her eyes when she met his one more time before walking inside.

He was not sure if she really understood what she had just given him. He felt like a human being again. For one damn moment, he felt human again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Magpie, I really hope you liked this first part of the story! I will publish the second part real soon and then the story continues. Thank you for your inspiration, it is my wish you liked it so far... it was fun to write this for you! <strong>_

_**Part two is going to be published real soon, I promise! Thank you, all of you, for reading. **_

_**Love from Love**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reindeer and a bonfire Part Two**_

* * *

><p>Bass sat close to the fire, his elbows on his knees, deep in thought. Charlie's scent was still close, and the contact she had made with him, had left him with his mind filled by the way her body had felt against his chest, and the need for more.<p>

He could not remember when it had been just him and her and a fire, it had been ages. He almost expected her sleeping form not too far away from him. In the beginning, he had watched her sleep to make sure she would not pull another assassination stunt. Then his eyes would find her asleep to make sure she was okay and because, from the moment she had stood between her brother and the barrel of the gun Strausser had been holding, he simply had _not_ been able to not _l_ook at her again.

He had always felt something for her, she had always managed to break through. And somewhere after he had come back from Mexico with his kid, he had seen something in her eyes when they had met again at the safe house, that told him he maybe was not alone. He immediately told himself he was out of his fucking mind to think Charlie could feel anything else than cold hate for him, but the signals she gave him, he just could not get the hell around them.

She had found his damn miserable life worth saving. Twice. Somebody still cared. Charlie Matheson cared.

But then, after Vegas, things had not been the same. He pushed away that one moment that was like a cold punch to the gut, still after all those months. He had distanced himself from her, not being able to be around her like he used to. He had been crass, he had said things about and to her he regretted.

But still, through all the shit of last year there had been moments where she had confused the hell out of him. For one, she had followed him with the attack on that patriot re education camp, when a whining _let's wait for Miles and do the right fucking thing_ Rachel had asked them not to go. Charlie had not cared about her opinion. She went anyway. Fought like hell. And when he screwed up beyond anything, letting Neville close to her at the train, her eyes had been waiting for him, when he finally had the balls to look at her.

There was a reason he was still here in this Texan town. Everybody else thought it was about Miles. And that was true. But it was not the whole truth. Truth was, she was here too. And something had changed again after they fought this summer. It had made him stay.

When Charlie had made her way to her room, she could see the last light of the bonfire outside, a small golden glow was reaching her window. She still could feel the stubble of his beard against her skin. It still was an surreal sensation to touch Bass, to stand so close against his body, to feel what it was like, his tallness towering over her, his hand so gentle in contrast to his actions and energy.

She still could feel his body so incredibly close to hers. The raw but still almost vulnerable emotion in his voice when he had wished her a merry Christmas. It was the first time she had called him Bass. In her head, he was Bass now for a very long time. But hey, she was a Matheson. Her stubbornness got in the way of calling him anything other than Monroe to his face.

She smiled at the way it had made her feel, his name rolling of her own lips. It felt good. It was good. Just like the rest of the evening. She liked the fact that Bass was still awake, out there. Close.

She had liked meeting his eyes during the night. Or maybe his eyes always had been there like this, but she just had not allowed herself to see it. Tonight, something had changed, and she had wondered if it was just like his eyes. Had this always been right under the surface, and did she just allow herself to feel? Feel something for him.

When she almost drifted off, she felt the comfort of the blankets around her. They were warm, her bare legs touching the soft fabric.

Her thoughts were with the city that was once her home, a city and a world where both Miles and Bass had been there, other men, another Christmas, so different but both of those men still so the same. With a smile around her lips she fell asleep. Memories and people of Christmases through the years guiding her into a deep sleep, the scent of the fire still in her hair.

Bass had no idea how much time had passed, his thoughts were with her and only her. She was in the house behind him, within reach. His list of regrets was long. When he got up from the porch steps, he realised that there was a good change that this night would end with Miles knifes close to his balls or throat. Probably both. But when he walked up the steps, he was so damn sure.

He was not going to add one more damn regret to that list.

It was still dark when she woke up again, woke up to the sound of _his_ boots on the stairs. Charlie knew that sound by heart. Miles had told Bass he could stay over and crash on the couch if he wanted to. Their friendship was slowly forming again, while their brotherhood never left. No matter what both men said, Charlie knew that.

She heard a soft knock on her door. _Bass._ She slowly slipped out her bed, wearing only panties and a simple black shirt that barely fell over her legs. She put her hands on the knob, tilting her head backwards while she closed her eyes.

When she slowly opened the door he was leaning into the doorway, broad and tall before her. His eyes were intense, deep, almost dark instead of blue and filled with something she recognised as her own.

He did not speak when he entered the room and put one of his strong arms around her waist. Charlie's senses got an overload of him touching, the strength of his arm around her body, his warmth reaching through the fabric of her shirt. One large hand cupped her cheek in such a gentle way, that it took her breath away.

Monroe, build for fighting and killing, _crass, smug, arrogant_, was touching her with such gentleness that she felt overwhelmed. But this was not Monroe right now. It was Bass too. The man that always seemed to be at her side, getting her out of trouble, saving her life, come back for her, finding her with his eyes, through everything.

Bass had not been sure what he would do when he walked up the stairs. He was not even sure what Charlie would do. But when she had been close again, he just wanted to feel her close again. Touching her set his mind into an aching overdrive. Her curves felt smooth and soft, and she almost complete disappeared under his arm.

He looked at her, and when she nodded yes, because she knew what he was asking her with that look, his mouth moved over hers.

Her breath got locked somewhere in between her chest and throat when she first felt his warm breath, and then his firm but still soft lips that moved over hers. Somehow she completely lost the ability to move, her hands had found a way towards his side and were wrapped somewhere under his jacket.

He lifted her from the floor without breaking their kiss. He softly closed the door behind them while he felt the soft curves of her slender body in his arms for the first time. He loved the weight of her body against his. He fucking could not believe she would let him close, would let him near her, touching her. He could honestly not remember how many times he had wanted to grab her, pull her close.

Ending yet another infuriating argument, an argument with words, but more so with their eyes, with his mouth on hers, while he would disappear deep inside of her.

They stood there, in the middle of the room, while they got lost in each other and their kiss. Tongues met and her feet were still not touching the floor. Charlie's body finally remembered what it was like to move and she threw her arms around his neck and let her fingers run through his curls. She felt his growing hardness against her, and that sensation made her core react in an intense way.

Bass let out a deep groan when Charlie started to move in his arm, pushing her hips deliberately deeper onto his cock. He had been so damn sure this, this insanely raw need he had for this woman had been one sided.

He broke the kiss, and moved his mouth away from hers, his breathing deep and fast.

'_Charlie, are you sure you want this?' _

She just stared at him for a moment. She had once told Duncan, when she was actually defending Sebastian Monroe, that by saving her life, and she by saving his, their lives had been tied together.

Right now, she knew it had been the truth. Tonight, she had finally seen him. She had _let_ herself see him and was finally ready to feel what she felt now.

'_Yes. Don't leave, Bass.' _

Maybe for two other people, two people who did not carry the burden and pain of their past with them, those words were only an invitation for more to come, a passionate night, filled with want.

But her words, a surrender to what could be between them, the way she was wrapping herself around him, it meant so much more. And they both knew it.

He looked at her, blue meeting blue, when he walked them both towards the bed. Her bed. Charlie could not believe this was happening, but she was so sure she wanted to.

When he positioned himself next to her, he let his eyes go all over her body. She was simply beautiful and after he kissed her one more time, his lips started to explore every stunning part of her.

Charlie let out a soft moan at the feel of his lips, his scruff and the curls that went over her skin. He slowly moved her shirt over her breasts. The only moment when Bass would let go of her, was when he took of his own shirt, boots and pants.

Charlie could not get enough of the lines of his body. She had been fighting and getting through her days alongside with him now for so long, and he had been so close. But this, seeing him in the soft light of darkness with just a hint of moonlight was almost too much. She took in piece of his body, every muscle, every scar. His broad chest, firm shoulders, broad thighs. And then, his hard and large hardness, strong and ready for her.

Finally hands were able to explore. Needs were about to be fulfilled. Bass felt his hardness throb with every minute Charlie was touching his body with slender fingers, with her lush soft lips. They were teasing each other. Her hand was teasing his chest, when she moved south and kissed his stomach. Finally her hand wrapped around his length, while Bass's fingers found that one spot between her legs. Their growls and moans got lost in a deep wild kiss when Bass took over, pushed her hand away and stroked her clit with enough pressure to make her almost come. When he added one finger, and then another one, Charlie exploded all around him, arching her whole body against him.

He was not prepared for what it would be like to feel Charlie surrender in his arms, to feel her come, her warm wetness around his fingers. Charlie felt how she drifted to a place of total bliss, when she felt how her body spasm while she came. She heard his name resounding in her head over and over again.

While Bass moved his body between her legs, Charlie felt his cock on the inside of her thigh. She placed her hands on his upper arms. He was so ready, and so was she. She arched her hips towards him, while he let his hand go from her cheek to her neck and finally found a path between her breasts and over her stomach.

Bass felt her warmth radiating towards him, she felt how very wet she was. _For him_. Without letting her go with his eyes he filled her with one long movement, watching Charlie's face for every stunning second. He let out a deep groan at the moment her tightness wrapped herself all around him. Their bodies got completely entangled in each other when his thrusts became filled with more need and urgency. Charlie met him at every thrust, until they found a rhythm that made them move as one.

When Charlie felt Bass all over her, it was his intense look_, hunger, want, care, desire, strength_, all at once, that pushed her over the edge for the second time and further into his arms when she finally came, her orgasm going through her whole body, from head to toes. She let out his name in a deep breath of air for the second time that night, while her lips were so close to his skin.

When Bass heard how Charlie whispered his name with surrender, her breath warm in his neck he felt the jolt deep within his balls. With the last self control he could master, he pulled out of her and her hands joined his to stroke him over the edge, his warm release finding her skin on the inside of her legs.

Charlie listened to his deep breaths, and took in the scent of his sweat mixed with her own, a passionate scent between the two of them. Hearing and feeling Bass come, she had not been able to fight another moan of herself. It was such an erotic moments, that she was sure her body was aching for more of him already.

She still did not understand why it had to be him, why somehow both their paths had crossed and when they had, a pull, an intense energy, it had simple been there. Years of fighting together, fighting each other, had lead them to this point. She knew Bass now for years, and slowly, ever so slowly, things had changed.

She had no idea what would happen now, what would be next for them. But for now, this night, she knew where she wanted to be. It was like that night, where she had stood with Aaron in front of that court house, knowing that Bass would not be there for another day. It had made her feel empty and hollow, without even understanding it. She wanted him around.

And when they both laid still, their breaths slowly coming back to normal, skin against warm skin, her slender curves against the hardness of his body that had been through so much, Bass knew for sure.

This was raw, this had been about need and both of them crashing into each other, finally giving into something that been in the air for so long now.

But tonight, tonight had also been about something else. Something with a richness that could be only understand by the two of them.

When Charlie slowly moved in his arms, and let out a deep sated sigh when she moved her head onto his chest with such a surety like it had always been like this between them, he knew for sure.

He would not leave her. Not now. Not after could not give a fuck how many obstacles he had to fight through. He would be where he had been the moment she had fallen in that empty pool before his feet_. With her._

_**Christmas Eve, 6 years later**_

Charlie had just said goodnight to Aaron and Priscilla and their little girl, moments before her mom had made sure Miles got off the couch, where he had almost fallen asleep with a bottle in his hands.

The room was warm, candles spreading soft light around the room while a little tree stood in the corner of the room. Red and golden little Christmas ornaments, that had belonged to her grandmother, were hanging from the little branches.

The past years had not been easy. The war against the patriots was over, another threat from the Nano had been there right after. More battle ahead. They all had made it through, and found a way to tame the Nano, although the power was probably never coming back on.

But life was good now. There was peace. There was food, there was safety.

'_Goodnight kid.' _Miles pressed a kiss against her forehead, before he and her mom where out of the door. She leaned in for a rare hug from her uncle, and smelled the whiskey around him, his warm arm around her for a moment.

'_Night Miles.' _Charlie laughed at the sight of her, well, very drunk Uncle. Some things never changed. And she loved it.

'_Night mom,' _she smiled at Rachel, who smiled back at her daughter. Some things did change though. The years that had passed had brought them closer. Old hurt and pain was still there, but Charlie had found a way to reconnect with her mother. Miles and her mother had found their way to live their lives, and although it had not been an easy road, the past almost driving them apart, they had made it. Rachel belonged to Miles, and Miles belonged to her.

'_Good night Charlie, thanks for having us over tonight.' _Rachel nodded with a smile. Charlie leaned into the door when she waved one more time, the cool night air hitting her face.

When Charlie closed the front door, she walked into the living room that had turned into complete chaos. Connor was busy cleaning up some of the plates and the wrapping paper of welcome Christmas presents. His wife, Abbey, was helping her. They had met last year and she had meant the end to Connor's wild years of dating and many , many, woman. He had settled down and had found a way to work things out with Bass. Abbey was pregnant and Connor had found a life that suited him, that he enjoyed.

'_Okay, you guys get out of here. Let's leave that until the morning.' _Charlie said to both Connor and Abbey.

'_Yes ma'm,' _Connor threw her one his best smirks. Over the years, Connor and her had become friends, had become family.

She smiled at them and shook her head. _'You are lucky it is Christmas, Connor..or else..' _

She hugged both of them goodnight and when her last guests were out of the door she looked at the stairs before her. She let out a sigh, it had been a great night. Family, friends, whiskey for the boys, food, laughter, presents.

She looked into the living room for a moment, little golden stars hanging in the tree. Silently between the branches of the tree.

_Danny, Ben, Maggie, Emma, Bass his parents, his sisters, his little girl, Shelly. _Somehow they had reached a place in time where those dear and beloved faces from the people that had been there once, could be remembered, could be mentioned with warmth. In their stories where they would be safe.

They had decided they would keep Aaron's tradition of their annual Christmas Eve together. The boys had built a fire in the garden, of course not without arguing, and the evening had ended in the house.

Charlie made her way upstairs, when a small voice reached her from one of the rooms. When Charlie reached the doorway she simply smiled.

'_Again, daddy. Again.' _The little girl pointed at the book in front of her with gentle blue eyes, _'one more time?'_

She watched him sigh, but with a warm smile on his face, before he opened the book again

'_Can't say no to her, can you?' _A warm smile in her words, when Charlie spoke.

'_She is just like her mother,'_ Bass winked at her.

Charlie watched how their little girl, Sarah, was in bed and curled up against Bass, one of her little hands on his under arm. She was two years old, almost three, and from the moment Charlie had greeted that tiny little person, _their daughter_, she had felt a never ending love.

'_Mommy, you come too,'_ Sara stretched out her little arms towards Charlie. When Charlie had found a place next to her and Bass, Sara was lost in the story again, listening to Bass and looking at the detailed pictures in the book in front of her. Bass kept on telling the story about a girl and her ice skates, but searched for Charlie's eyes and when they met each other above Sara's little blonde curls, they locked eyes.

Charlie would never forget Bass his face when he saw his daughter for the first time. Her little body breathing in his arms. So small, so loved, so protected.

Bass had been crying silent tears, and so was she, while Sara had come into the world with strong cries. He had wrapped her in his strong arms and never let her go after that day.

That one Christmas Eve, a long time ago, had been what chanced both of their lives for good. It had not been easy. It had been incredible, amazing, hard, impossible. But it had been them. And they had made it.

Bass felt how his little girl had fallen asleep, when he slowly closed the book and put it on her night stand. He watched the curls that fell around her head, her little cheeks blushed with the excitement of the evening.

Bass had watched Connor playing with her and her new toys, from the other side of the room and had to swallow a lump in his throat away at the sight of both of his children so damn close.

He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, while he gently tucked her under the covers. _His little girl. _He was not sure what he did to deserve this, all of it. But god, he swore, he loved her. He loved her mother. His son. All of them. There was nothing in the world he would not to do protect them.

He would never betray the faith they had placed in his hands.

For a moment his thoughts were with his own parents and sisters, and how much he wished they could all see him, his girls, Connor.

He hoped that wherever they were, they were proud.

A couple of hours later, when they got ready for bed, Charlie checked on Sara again. The room was almost dark, the soft light from a light in the hallway falling into the room. Downstairs Bass was checking the locks of the doors.

The bear she had gotten from Uncle Miles was tucked with her safely under the blankets. Miles had , _eventually and with some struggle_, accepted her and Bass.

What he had not accepted, was the fact that both Bass and Charlie had made him a grandfather. So from the day Sara was Born, it had been _uncle_ Miles.

Of course Bass was already teaching her the complete opposite, just to piss his brother off.

Bass watched Charlie, looking at his little girl. His two girls. Every now and then he remember a younger Charlie, fierce, strong as ever, stubborn and always in his face. And now she was standing here.

He walked towards her and pulled her close, his arms around her. Charlie tilted her head back, and let it rest against his chest.

'_You are beautiful, Charlie.'_ He gently moved his hands from her side towards her belly. The curve of her belly promised another addition to their family, more happiness on the way and in spring she would made him the happiest man on earth for the fourth time.

The first time was when she had somehow found enough love and strength when she had forgiven him for every unforgivable thing he had ever done.

The second time was when she had said yes to marry him, her vows spoken with words of acceptance, love and respect while she had looked so beautiful in a long simple white dress only two years ago. Her long curls flowing around her shoulders.

Her hand in his, while they had stood under the bridge on a golden autumn afternoon, the same bridge he had waited for her to bring Miles back, when they both had arrived at Willoughby together for the first time.

There, under the trees and surrounded by family, she had become his wife, their lives now also tied with a promise and a ring.

Of course, he had kissed her long and passionate after they both said yes, and it had earned them a genuine _what the hell_ from Miles.

'_Hey man, he said I could kiss the bride. I just kissed my bride.' _And then he had wrapped her in his arms and kissed her all over again, Charlie's smile golden on her face.

The third time was when she gave birth to their daughter, when Sara had arrived in their life's.

Bass felt how Charlie turned in his arms. She watched him, with intense blue eyes, like the way she had always looked at him. She gently placed one kiss on his upper lip.

'_I love you, Bass. With everything I have.' _

Bass smiled at her. She rarely said those words, although her forgiveness, their daughter, the live they were sharing and their unborn child between them, told him every day.

'_I love you, Charlie, you have no idea how much.' _His voice was hoarse.

He kissed her softly, gently, while she leaned into him.

'_Take me to bed, Bass.'_

'_No place I'd rather be, baby.'_

Charlie had once thought here was no hope, she had felt there would be no more time left for her to be happy, to live life, not just survive. When Charlie let Bass cover her and the small life she was carrying inside of her with a warm blanket, she moved closer to the man who had, against all odds, showed her what life could be.

She took in the scent that was Bass, the scent that was home. Bass who also could be an irritating arrogant pain in the ass, but hey, that was who he was, and she did not want him to chance. Ever.

Bass wrapped her up into his arms, and felt her warmth. He waited until she fell asleep, her slow breathing against his skin. The curves of her body against him while he was watching over her, like he had always done.

His little sisters used to love this one book. A book with a story about Christmas' wishes. He realised that somehow for him, that one aching wish had come true.

_Family._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear magpie, I sincerely hope you liked this story. I loved your assignment for this story. Reindeer, bonfire, the bear. I tried to write a story with it, a little bit naughty and a lot of nice, and it is my wish you liked it. I loved writing it for you and thank you for your inspiration! I wish you a very merry Christmas, and to everybody else reading this story: have a wonderful Christmas, with love and peace, wherever you are! <strong>_

_**Because in the end, it is all about love, about family.**_

_**Thank you for reading,**_

_**Love from Love**_


End file.
